The invention relates to a soft pack, especially a paper tissue pack, consisting of a wrapping surrounding the pack content made of plastics foil or the like, by means of which the front wall, rear wall, side walls, end wall and bottom wall are formed, with a reclosable opening aid being formed in the region of a narrow pack face, preferably in the region of an elongated side wall, said opening aid consisting of two folding flaps (partially) overlapping one another in closing position, the outer folding flap of which forming a closing flap for an extraction opening and having an adhesive tape or adhesive label, a portion of which being releasably connected to an adjoining pack face (front wall).
Stacks of folded paper tissues are generally enwrapped with thin plastics foil. Lately such paper tissue packs are provided with a reclosable opening aid.
FR-A 2 334 584 shows and describes different embodiments of such paper tissue packs. One of these known packs is formed such that the opening aid is disposed in the region of one of the two elongated narrow side walls. Because the wrapping surrounding the tissues is folded in a tubular manner, this side wall consists of two folding flaps overlapping one another. Both of these folding flaps have a transversely oriented severance cut at their ends adjacent to the end wall and the bottom wall, which extends across the full width of the side wall. Both folding flaps therefore serve as closing flaps.
In the region of the closing flaps formed by the two folding flaps, these folding flaps are joined to one another with an easily releasable seal. For this purpose, at least one side of the folding flaps to be joined is provided with a coating which guarantees an easily openable sealing or welding of the two closing flaps.
An adhesive tape serves for opening and reclosing the pack. One portion of this adhesive tape is connected to the outer closing flap and another portion is releasably connected to the adjoining front wall of the pack. The latter end of the adhesive strip is provided with an adhesive-free grip tab.